Marion Furey
Marion Furey is a Mermaid princess that was born on August 6,1896 to King Archibald and Queen Liana in the undersea kingdom of Aqueotopolis. She is the younger sister of Princess Christine, wife of Alpha Wolf, sister-in-law of Werehog Beta and the mother of Tony Furey and Ariel Furey. She was raised and educated in the palace and was taught by her parents right from wrong, but she also had a fun childhood as well. She was known to have also been very curious of the world above, where her sister was actually more of the adventurer. 'Alpha Wolf' By 2011, Alpha Wolf became weary and passed out while out for a swim in the oceans of Miami. He formed a tail, then thinking that he was a lost merman, Marion found him and bought him to Aqueotopolis where she introduced him to her family, kingdom and even way of life. Later on, she was a witness to Alpha's heroics when he smashed through ice in order to free a little mermaid from her frozen prison. Marion started becoming attracted to him while he was a merman and then later, at her pond cave, Alpha sang "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley to her which she found as an interesting form of music. She asked him after what he wanted to do and then they danced, which symbolized the start of their relationship and then they fell asleep. Marion woke up and was going to wake up Alpha but she couldn't speak and that led her to running back to her home where her father suspected that Alpha did something to her when they were together. Once he arrived, he was confronted by Archibald and Alpha assured him he had nothing to do with this, but then Archibald was asked by him who could have done such a thing, Archibald answered with a name, Mare Pythonissam. He told Alpha where she was and then Alpha went to meet her, where she gave him Marion's voice, in return for his superhuman strength. He returned to the kingdom where he restored Marion's voice and then they realized that Mare was invading Aqueotopolis. Marion was bought into the emergency safe place where they stayed until The Black Beret Corps arrived and Alpha defeated Mare. When it was time for Alpha to return to his world, Marion was the most heartbroken, however when her father allowed her to stay with Alpha, she was thrilled and together, they shot out of the water and into the air and then landed on the beach. 'Wedding' In late 2012, Marion and Alpha were on their 10th date, Alpha then proposed to Marion on that date and she accepted his proposal. They both went to Aqueotopolis and announced their engagement to Archibald and Liana, so they had to meet Alpha's parents. Archibald and Liana went up to the surface where they met Collin and Pamela Furey, however at dinner in Alpha's home on the beach, Collin started to acting very strange and that started to make Archibald question his in-laws. The next morning, Collin woke up and not remembering anything, which made Alpha suspect a magic user. Even though she was still in prison, Mare was known to have practiced magic, which included mind control, as well as the power to escape and that was soon realized when Alpha, Marion and Archibald found that she escaped recently. 'Carrier' Upon marrying Alpha; Marion was also aquainted with Dr. Daniel Van Helsing, who is her husband's doctor. Daniel has also learned the anatomy of the Mermaid and got a better understanding thanks to Marion and he learned what happened to their legs when they were exposed to water. Aside from assisting Daniel with his research on Mermaids; she was also commissioned as a spy and agent for the Black Beret Corps. She also got a job as a model; which was used as a cover for her job as a spy and agent. 'Pregnancy' By 2013; Marion started feeling strange and later when she visited Daniel. He found out that she was pregnant, at least 4 months pregnant and yet it hadn't even been that long. Daniel realized that the reproduction system of the Mermaid is similar; however it was faster than a Human's. Marion later told Alpha that she was pregnant; which excited him greatly due to the fact he was going to be a father. Within several weeks; Marion was in labor and she gave birth to their son Tony. In late 2013 however; Marion was once again pregnant; however she seemed more weary and weak than she was when she was pregnant with Tony. Alpha knew this had to be a girl because his mother was sick and weak when she was pregnant with Alpha's sister. Daniel examined her; confirming Alpha's theory about the child being female. She later gave birth to their baby girl whom they called Ariel. 'Powers & Abilities' Marion is known to possess abilities that excceed those of mortal men and women; however able to match that of Vampires and Dhampirs. *'Immortality:' Marion is known to have been born back in 1896 and had grown into her physical prime; stopping at the age appearance of a young woman in her early 20s. *'Superhuman Strength:' Marion is known to possess a strength that exceeds a human's; however is the same amount of strength as Vampires. *'Superhuman Speed:' Marion's natural speed is known to be superior to that of a human's; whether both in running or swimming. Her speed matches that of a Vampire. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Marion's natural capability to remain in a fight much longer exceeds that of a human's natural ability extraordinarily before fatigue leads her to retreat. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Despite having a very delicate and frail looking body; Marion's body is actually is more rougher and stronger than a normal human body. *'Superhuman Agility:' While possessing legs on dry land; Marion possesses a very agile body and figure. This really helps her when it comes to her Spy and Modeling job. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Marion's reflexes is known to possess extremely fast reflexes which assist her in battles and missions when it is dangerous. *'Flight:' Despite being a literal fish out of water; Marion was given the power to fly via her husband's bite while on their honeymoon. *'Accelerated Healing:' Marion possess a natural healing that matches a Vampire's; however is superior to that of a human's. She can actually regenerate lost and damage tissue in a very short time. *'Heightened Senses:' Marion's natural senses enable her to hear, see, smell, taste and even feel things from miles away. She also is capable of seeing in various light spectrums as well. *'Telekinesis:' Marion was born with the capability to actually move any kind of object with her mind. 'Weaknesses' Despite possessing amazing abilities; Marion also possesses certain weaknesses. *'Water Exposure:' Possessing natural abilities to turn her fins into legs on dry land; Marion used to have a weaknesses that would cause her legs to turn into her fins whenever water touched her skin. She now has no problem with water due to her Dhampir enhanced abilities. *'Lack of Blood:' Because she possesses some of her husband's abilities; Marion also has a weakness when it comes to feeding on blood. She doesn't possess a hardcore weakness when it comes to feeding and can last longer than Alpha; however even she needs to feed on blood. *'Blood Loss:' She also possesses a weakness to extreme blood loss; however can last longer than her husband. 'Weapons & Equipment' As a member of the Black Beret Corps; Marion also possesses an array of weapons and different forms of equipment. *'FN P90:' Marion was given an FN P90 submachine gun that she usually carries as a primary weapon. *'Browning Hi-Power:' Marion possesses a Browning Hi-Power as one of her primary weapons whenever she is on missions. She usually carries it in her utility belt mounted holster. *'Ammunition:' Marion carries magazines containing 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition within her utility belt. *'Utility Belt:' Marion usually wears a military grade utility belt designed to carry her weapons, ammo, gadgets and essentials to see missions through to the end. Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Merpeople Category:Black Beret Agents